Das ist das Ende
Das ist das Ende ist eine US-amerikanische Fantasy-Filmkomödie, die 2013 in die Kinos kam. Sie basiert auf dem Kurzfilm Jay and Seth versus the Apocalypse, den Jason Stone, Seth Rogen und Evan Goldberg bereits 2007 realisierten. Das besondere an dem Kinofilm ist, dass alle prominenten Darsteller sich selbst spielen. Handlung Jay Baruchel reist nach Los Angeles, um seinen alten Freund und Schauspielkollegen Seth Rogen zu besuchen. Rogen überredet Baruchel, auf die Party von James Franco zu gehen, wo sich unter anderem Aziz Ansari, Michael Cera, Evan Goldberg, Kevin Hart, Jonah Hill, Mindy Kaling, David Krumholtz, Danny McBride, Christopher Mintz-Plasse, Jason Segel, Rihanna, Craig Robinson, Paul Rudd, Martin Starr, Channing Tatum und Emma Watson befinden. Dort versucht Jay Anschluss an die Clique zu finden. Seth und Jonah versuchen Jay mit in die Gruppe einzubeziehen doch dieser fühlt sich nicht wirklich wohl. Er geht mit Rogen in einen nahe gelegenen Laden, um Zigaretten zu kaufen. In dem Laden beginnt die Erde zu beben und einige Menschen werden durch einen blauen Lichtstrahl aus dem Geschäft nach oben gezogen, während andere durch die Folgen der Naturgewalt umkommen. Rogen und Baruchel laufen verängstigt aus dem Laden und inmitten von Explosionen, Autounfällen und einem Massenchaos zurück zu Francos Party, wo zunächst niemand etwas von dem Chaos bemerkt hat. Als auch in Francos Haus die Erde zu beben beginnt, laufen die Gäste panisch nach draußen. Sie bemerken die brennenden Hollywood Hills und einen riesigen Abgrund in der Erde. Ein Großteil der Partygäste fällt dort hinein oder wird bei den apokalyptischen Geschehnissen getötet. Rogen, Baruchel, Franco, Jonah Hill und Craig Robinson scheinen als einzige überlebt zu haben. Sie entschließen sich, zurück ins Haus zu gehen und erst einmal dort zu bleiben, in dem Glauben, dass sie als berühmte Schauspieler bald gerettet würden. Danny McBride, der nicht eingeladen war und unbemerkt von den anderen Gästen zur Party gekommen und dort eingeschlafen ist, wacht am nächsten Morgen als Erster auf. Er hat von den Geschehnissen nichts mitbekommen und hält die Erzählungen der Anderen für einen Scherz. Daher achtet er auch nicht auf die wichtigen Vorräte an Nahrungsmitteln und Wasser. Erst als ein fremder Mann um Hilfe bittet und ins Haus möchte, ihm jedoch sein Kopf abgetrennt wird, glaubt McBride den Anderen. Die Gruppe vertreibt sich die Zeit mit Drogen und einem selbst gedrehten Film. Innerhalb der Gruppe kommt es immer wieder zu Konflikten und auch die Freundschaft zwischen Baruchel und Rogen gerät ins Wanken. Baruchel denkt im Gegensatz zu den Anderen, die Geschehnisse draußen seien die biblische Apokalypse. Per Zufall dringt Emma Watson in das vermeintlich verlassene Haus ein und ist zunächst froh, dass außer ihr noch jemand am Leben ist und sie ein Dach über dem Kopf hat. Als die Gruppe vor ihrem Zimmer jedoch darüber diskutiert, dass die Situation dazu führen könnte, dass die einzige Frau im Haus vergewaltigt wird, und man darin übereinkommen will, dies eben nicht zu tun, glaubt Watson, sie sei vom Regen in die Traufe gekommen. Sie zwingt die Gruppe unter Androhung von Gewalt, ihr die wenigen Vorräte zu überlassen und flieht dann mit diesen. Als das Wasser ausgeht, muss welches aus dem Keller, der nur von außen zugänglich ist, geholt werden. Robinson wird dafür ausgelost. Er kommt jedoch mit leeren Händen zurück, da er von einem Monster verfolgt worden sei und die Kellertür klemme. Schließlich schaffen sie es, sich zum Wasser durchzugraben. Doch McBride verschwendet das Meiste davon, sodass die anderen beschließen, ihn aus dem Haus zu werfen. McBride will daraufhin mit einer Waffe gegen die Gruppe vorgehen, doch die ist nur mit Platzpatronen gefüllt. Zornerfüllt verlässt er das Haus. Jonah betet abends zu Gott, dass er Jay sterben lasse, weil dieser nicht in die Gruppe passe. In der Nacht wird er jedoch von einem Dämon vergewaltigt und ist nun vom Teufel besessen. Die anderen Freunde können ihn überwältigen und ans Bett fesseln. In einem privaten Gespräch erzählt Robinson Jay von dem Monster und dass er nun ebenfalls von einer Apokalypse ausgehe. Die beiden durchsuchen zusammen das Nachbarhaus, als die Lebensmittel knapp werden. Dort werden sie von einem dämonischen Monster verfolgt. Robinson und Baruchel kommen verängstigt in Francos Haus zurück. Gemeinsam versuchen sie den von einem Dämonen besessenen Hill zu exorzieren. Dabei geraten erst Hill und dann das Haus in Brand. Die Gruppe muss es allerdings verlassen, da es nach dem Brand einzustürzen droht. Draußen werden sie von einem weiteren riesigen Dämon angegriffen. Robinson will sich für die Gruppe opfern, damit die anderen fliehen können. Unerwartet wird er jedoch durch einen blauen Lichtstrahl vom Himmel gerettet. Der Rest der Gruppe kann fliehen, wird aber von Kannibalen überfallen, die von McBride angeführt werden. Nun will auch Franco sich opfern, damit er, wie Robinson, in den Himmel darf. Der Plan scheint zu funktionieren, Franco fliegt durch einen blauen Strahl in Richtung Himmel; doch der Lichtstrahl erlischt, als Franco die Kannibalen höhnisch beschimpft. Der Hilflose wird von ihnen aufgefressen. Nun taucht ein gigantisch großer Satan auf und greift die übrig gebliebenen Rogen und Baruchel an. Diese beteuern ihre Freundschaft und erwarten den Tod. Doch nun erscheint auch über Baruchel ein blauer Lichtstrahl und reißt ihn in den Himmel, Rogen hält sich an ihm fest. Auf halbem Weg scheint die Kraft des Strahls nicht für beide auszureichen und sie drohen in den Rachen Satans zu fallen. Rogen entscheidet sich dafür loszulassen, da sie sonst beide sterben würden. Für dieses Opfer erscheint auch für ihn ein blauer Lichtstrahl. Robinson, der jetzt ein Engel ist, heißt Baruchel und Rogen im Himmel willkommen. Er erklärt ihnen, dass der Himmel ein Paradies sei, in dem jeder Wunsch wahr wird. Während Seth sich einen Segway herbeiwünscht, lässt Baruchel die Backstreet Boys sich wieder vereinigen. Der Film endet daher mit einer lärmenden himmlischen Party, auf der die Band den Song „Everybody (Backstreet’s Back)“ singt. Besetzung Die deutschsprachige Synchronisation wurde von Berliner Synchron nach einem Dialogbuch von Tobias Müller und Oliver Müller unter der Regie von Robin Kahnmeyer vorgenommen. Trivia * Die meisten Bilder, die im Haus hängen, hat tatsächlich James Franco gemalt. * Der Hund, den Seth Rogen gegen Ende des Film in der Hand hält, ist sein eigener Hund Zelda . Rezeption Erfolg Das ist das Ende hat seit seinem Kinostart in Nordamerika rund 96,5 Mio. US-Dollar eingespielt. Am Eröffnungswochenende schaffte es der Film mit einem Einspielergebnis von über 20,7 Mio. US-Dollar auf Platz zwei hinter Man of Steel. Kritiken „Das ist das Ende will nicht mehr sein als ein albernes Party Movie, in dem eine Gruppe befreundeter Komiker einmal richtig auf die Kacke haut. Mit treffsicheren Witzen und schlechtem CGI. Statt einer klassischen Handlung gibt es lediglich ein grobes Szenario, in dem die Darsteller wild improvisieren und dabei doch immer wieder bei ihren Pimmeln landen. Der Film lässt sich keine Fesseln anlegen. Er ist zugleich eine überdrehte Celebrity-Seifenoper mit gut geschmierter Situationskomik, ein Splatterfest und eine Hommage an die Niederungen der amerikanischen Popkultur. In diesem Sammelsurium aus verschiedenen Ideen und Cameos bleibt das dominierende Gestaltungsmittel, immer noch einen draufsetzen zu wollen. Für den Zuschauer kann das in dieser Dichte auch durchaus anstrengend werden. Irgendwie muss man den Film mit seinem pubertär anarchischen Charme aber dann doch sympathisch finden.“ - Michael Kienzl, Critic.de „Rihanna stirbt als eine der ersten, dann folgt ihr halb Hollywood. In der Horror-Farce "Das ist das Ende" feiern junge US-Stars eine Koks- und Sex-Party, als plötzlich die Apokalypse beginnt. Alle Berühmtheiten spielen sich selbst, und fast alle landen verdient in der Hölle. Sehr lustig.“ - Daniel Sander, Spiegel.de „An Banalität scheint das alles manchmal kaum zu übertreffen sein, die Chemie zwischen den Schauspielern bei den häufig scheinbar improvisierten Sequenzen passt allerdings dermaßen gut, dass aus der Bedeutungslosigkeit letztendlich meist Absurdität und daraus tatsächlicher Witz entsteht. Was komödiantisches Timing angeht, hat die Truppe Kollegen wie Adam Sandler, Kevin James und Co. sowieso längst meilenweit abgehängt.“ - Thomas Zimmer, Filmjunkies Videos center|500 px Kategorie:US amerikanischer Film Kategorie:Komödie Kategorie:Endzeitfilm